This invention relates to an adjustable stop assembly for a press and more particularly to an adjustable stop assembly for a drill press.
In general, stops and guides for use in drilling, depth milling and other similar machining operations are known. For example, a typical commercially available "Bridgeport" vertical milling machine includes a stop assembly which coacts with a stop carried by the quill of the press to determine the depth of the drilling or milling operation to be achieved. It is important that the adjustable stop assembly allow the depth setting for the press to be quickly and accurately achieved since many such settings may be used in the course of a short period of tool usage. Whereas many such stop assemblies have been proposed and have been utilized, all of the previously provided stop assemblies require an adjustment that is unduly time consuming and/or comprise a mechanism that is unduly complicated and expensive.